


Birthday Boy

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are we going to do today, Birthday Boy?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #174 "birthday"

John woke, not to an emergency alert or his alarm clock, but to the sunlight slowly creeping across their bed. He blinked, his brain still a little fuzzy without adrenaline or caffeine to kick it into gear, and saw Rodney, sitting up in bed beside him.

“Time ‘s’it?” John asked, blearily.

“Irrelevant,” said Rodney, sliding closer and resting one hand on John’s bare hip. “We have the day off. Completely off. As long as you show up for your ‘surprise’ birthday dinner— which I know you know about, don’t give me that look— _absolutely_ no one is going to come looking for us. So, we can do anything you want.”

John rolled over, flat on his back, to look up at him. Rodney was sitting up against the headboard, thumb moving lazily over John’s hip, and he realized with a start that Rodney meant it, anything, no implications, no assumptions. He knew that Rodney wouldn’t say no to birthday sex— which was good, because that was definitely on the schedule— but he seemed equally ready to go along if John wanted to go surfing on the mainland, or try teaching the Athosian kids football again, or even if he just wanted to go back to sleep until the party.

The hand on his hip stilled. “Unless you’d rather…” Rodney began, his free hand waving vaguely. “I mean, _I_ don’t necessarily have to be included in whatever you want to do, but—”

He broke off, abruptly, when John lunged forward to pull him into a hug. “Love you,” John muttered, into the sleep-warm skin of Rodney’s shoulder, and the scientist froze for a moment before his hands flew into motion, skimming down John’s back then reversing direction to tangle in his hair.

“Oh, my god, are you sick?” Rodney asked, breathless, turning John’s head from side to side, so that John’s nose brushed against his collarbone. “You’re not dying, are you? Because I would have liked to think you’d _tell_ me… Or is this some sort of midlife crisis? Because I should point out that I’m two years older than you, and _I’ve_ never— Are you _laughing_ , Sheppard?”

John pulled back just far enough to kiss him. “I love you,” he said, firmly and clearly.

“Yeah, I know,” said Rodney, with a soft smile. “What are we going to do today, Birthday Boy?”

Instead of answering, John kissed him again.

THE END


End file.
